User blog:PolarTem/Proposal: CLICK ME FOR A MILLION DOLLARS!!! (GONE SEXUAL :0)
-_- i hate when i have to use clickbait to get your attention EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. it makes me so annoyed? y'know what else makes be annoyed? FEATURED. CONTENT. Yeah, baby. And that's what this here proposal is aiming to change. Here's the current Featured Content Policy (see here for all policies): 1.Two orderly lines will form. Every two weeks, the two at the top of the line would be pitted against each other. The election would take two weeks, and the winner will be on the main page for two weeks. If an odd number of articles are nominated, the last three would be grouped together, and the option with the most votes wins, simple as that. '' ''2. Users will decide which article is more preferable. 3. The two week period rule would be exempted if there is a tie. Admins will sent out highlighted threads encouraging users to vote until a tiebreaker is reached. 4. If a list is empty, a highlighted thread would be sent out by an administrator. Sounds familiar? No. It doesn't, does it? You wanna know why? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. SpongeBot is only half a good admin. He's a dreamer, not a do-er. It's great if he's gonna suggest these ideas but if he's not gonna put them into action... Plus, the featured content was fine the way it was. It's his fault that it's in its current state. Anyway, I'm ironically not proposing to change the featured content back to its former state. Instead, I'm gonna make a very minor change to Bot's change. ''Users will be encouraged to nominate articles here. Every two weeks, the two at the top of both categories will be pitted against each other in a blog made by someone of an administrative position or higher. Users will be able to vote for the two articles from each category they would prefer to win by stating the names of them. The election would take two weeks, and the winners will be on the main page for two weeks. If there is a tie, the vote will continue for a further three days. If the result remains a tie, then they will both be featured on the main page. '' I apologise if I could've explained it better, so let me clarify. Every two weeks, a blog will go out letting users know it's time to vote. In the comments, they will state the articles they like best out of the two categories. e.g. Nintendo Switch (article nominee) SpongeBob n' Stuff (spin-off nominee) That would count as a vote for Nintendo Switch and SpongeBob n' Stuff. Simples! Nominations will still be made here and, if there's only one nominee for a category, it will immediately win. If there are no nominees for either category (or both), there will either not be a vote for that two week period, or the admin would be encouraged to nominate. I also think there should be the reminder to nominate on the main page should be bigger. On a further note, the winners of the current poll on the main page will FINALLY get to be featured (one of them is Life in Bikini Bottom btw) So, what do you think? Vote in the comments below (I'm starting to sound like a YouTuber here)! I'm expecting everyone to oppose, if you're wondering. Also, I'm planning to make a proposal regarding proposal/request notification so stay tuned. #SAVETHERAINFOREST* *copyright 2018 Polar Inc. Category:Blog posts Category:PolarTem Category:Proposals